Titans Australia (Series)
Titans Australia 'is the series following the crime fighting adventures of the teenaged superhero team known as Titans Australia. Main Characters Titans Australia *'Arrowette (Suzanne 'Cissie' King-Jones) The leader of Titans Australia, Arrowette is a strong, and capable fighter. She is the most courageous, and bravest of the five and strikes fear into the hearts of the most evil villains. For Cissy, as she is known by her friends, crime-fighting comes first always, even if this means letting a friend down. As the series progresses, she becomes less obsessive with her enemies, and starts to relate with her fellow team mates more. *'Vox (Jason Tophuro)' The secondary leader of Titans Australia and the primary love interest of Arrowette, Vox knows how to handle a risky situation. Vox was not even a teen when his father, Carlson Skaro brutally murdered his mother. Vox was forced on the run as his father's henchmen constantly followed him. Because of his violent and traumatic childhood, Vox delevoped multiple personalities. One of these personalities would emerge and transform Vox into a demonic form of himself. Because of this constant danger of his other personality, he had to control his emotions and became very bleak. *'Aero (Chris Gallagn)' Born in New Zealand, Aero was raised by his loving parents, and began a life of crime-fighting after he discovered his powers in a high jump contest. While crime-fighting he gained theattention of a fellow hero, Argent, and the two became close. Aero can be found in Titans Australia Tower cracking jokes or cheering up his team mates. *'Risk (Cody Driscoll)' With powers such as superhuman strength and hyper reflexes, Risk is an opponent you do not want to meet. Risk found a best friend in Aero and the two make Vox annoyed quite easily with their lay back attitudes, although Risk is the more sensible of the two. *'Impulse (Iris West)' Born to the famous Wally West (The Flash), Impulse grew up with parents supportive of her powers. She became an Honarary Titan after meeting with Aqualad and Robin in a meeting with her father. She also develops a blatantly obvious crush on Aero, which slowly transforms into love. Impulse also makes a rivalry with Argent, who also has romantic feelings for Aero. She is the most social character in the group, having a close relationship with Aero, Risk and Argent, often meditating with Vox and having 'girl time' with Arrowette. *'Argent (Antonia Louise 'Toni' Monetti)' Argent was born in Britain, before moving with her loving parents to New Zealand, where she met Aero. The two became close, and both had a crush on the other. When Titans Australia was formed, she declined the offer to join and went back to New Zealand. She soon realised it was unbearable being away from Aero, and she soon travelled back ton Australia and joined Titans Australia. She became rivals with Impulse, and the two often fought for Aero's attention. She soon realised that she had no place in Aero's heart, and quit the Titans. She visits regularly and makes many appearences in the series. Villains *'Nelson Incendous' Founder of Sydney's criminal undeground group, Incendous, Nelson Incendous is smart, cunning and feared. He set up a trap for Robin and the Teen Titans, only to discover that Robin had sent Arrowette and Echo Team to take him down. After Echo Team foiled his trap, he escaped. He was then captured by Arrowette and the newly formed Titans Australia. Nelson now remains in his prison cell with other captured enemies of Titans Australia. *'The Blue Spirit' The mysterious Blue Spirit roams the city streets among the shadows, stealing for his own personal gain. The only thing he loves more than winning is himself. To this day, the Titans have only ever defeated the Blue Spirit once, and this was a part of his plan to wipe out the entire Meta-Human race. He later gains Magick abilities which makes him harder to defeat than ever. *'Ravager (Doctor X)' The mysterious Ravager, or Doctor X has been plotting against Titans Australia for some time now. Never actually fighting himself, he sends hired criminals to do his bidding. Later revealing himself to be Arrowette's former master. He is smart, cunning, clever and an excellent martial artist. *'Carlson Skaro' Vox's disowned father, Carlson is a Greek crime lord of Gotham City. Marrying his Greek wife, Catherine, they have a child together. When Jason was born, Catherine attempts to convince Carlson to stop his life as a crime lord, and focus on raising a family. Carlson didn't like this, and he started assualting his wife. Catherine stayed with Carlson not out of fear, but to protect Jason. Carlson eventually murdered his wife, and Jason being the only witness to the murder, ran away from home, taking the alias Vox. Carlson is now trying to locate his son, and kill him. Supporting Characters Teen Titans *'Robin (Dick Grayson)' *'Cyborg (Victor Stone)' *'Starfire (Koriand'r)' *'Beast Boy (Garfield Logan)' *'Raven (Raven Roth)' Honorary Titans *'Coral (Letticia 'Letty' Korel)' *'Wonder Girl (Cassandra Sandsmark)' Justice League *'Superman (Kal-El)' *'Wonder Woman (Diana of Themiscira)' *'Batman (Bruce Wayne)' *'Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz)' *'Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)' *'Flash (Wallace 'Wally' West' *'Aquaman (Orin)' *'Green Arrow (Oliver Queen)' *'Black Canary (Dinah Laurel Lance)' *'Red Tornado (John Smith)' *'Captain Marvel (Billy Batson)' *'Plastic Man (Patrick O'Brian)' *Zatanna (Zatanna Zatara) Helix Elite *'Gemini (Gemini De'Mille)' *'Xandu (Catherine Faldshore)' *'Captain Boomerang (Owen Mercer)' *'Firebrand (Andre Twist)' *'Dharma (Lilith Clay)' *'Killer Wasp (Chris Crawford)' Terror Titans *'Black Arrow (Suzanne King-Jones' *'Hurricane (Chris Gallagn)' *'Dreadbolt' (Terrence Bolatinsky) *'Martian Mankiller' (M'gann M'orzz) *'Drussila (Cassandra Sandsmark)' *'Slipstream (Jai West)' Crime Syndicate *'Ultraman (Clark Kent)' *'Superwoman (Lois Lane)' *'Owlman (Thomas Wayne, Jr.)' *'Power Ring (Joseph Harrolds)' *'Olympia (Diana Prince)' *'Scream Queen (Dinah Laurel Lance)' *'Dead Eye (Oliver King)' Other Villains *'Bomb Boyage (Vivian De'Roie)' *'Moscow Traveling Circus' *'Alonzo Dulak' *'Chain Lightning (Penelope Sanders)' *'Poison Oak (Gerald Fleet)' *'Epsilon' *'Hades (God of the Underworld)' *'Ares (God of War)' Series Synopsis Season 1: Heroes The story of Season 1 follows the formation of Echo Team and later Titans Australia and their struggle to work together as a team to protect the streets of Sydney City from various villains such as the Incendous Drones, Bomb-Voyage and the Supervillian team, Helix Elite. The climax between Titans Australia and Helix Elite is shown in the season finale, A Clear and Present Danger. Season 2: The End of Heroes Season 2 follows the story arc of the mysterious Blue Spirit who easily defeats the Titans without laying a hand on them, and establishes the relationship between Aero and Impulse. The story arc, 'The End of Heroes' will continue into the next season. Season 3: Powerless The Genetic Eon Cannon has been fired on a global scale, and Titans all around the world have been affected by the weapon's effect. Global communication systems are down and now the only hope for the world is a little girl who believes she can fly. Powerless ''digs into the private lives of the Titans, and brings across sides of them never seen before. Season 4: Recruitment Season 4 deals with the growing roster of Titans Australia, and the growing amount of villains challenging them. While the Titans try to understand why the phrase "The Silver Bullet" constantly pops up around them. The season finale, sees Vox and his conflicts with his father revealed and Hades' echoing prophecy, "One will die" apears throughout the season. Season 5: Villains ''Villains follows the rise of Helix Elite, and the new beginning of the new Titans Australia. Season 6: Fugitives Season 7: World War III Category:Series Category:Titans Australia